


Ace D. Monkey

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore affilato [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sad, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il figlio di Rufy e Nami."Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 64. Stringere tra le braccia un bambino
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Series: Cuore affilato [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ace D. Monkey

Ace D. Monkey

Zoro cullò il bambino tra le braccia, sorridendogli.

Quest’ultimo cercava di afferrargli gli orecchini dorati per tentare di metterseli nella boccuccia sporca di saliva.

«Cosa pensi di fare con quel piccolo?» chiese Robin.

«Crescerlo come se fosse mio. Lui è il figlio del mio Capitano e voglio che sia al sicuro» rispose Roronoa.

"Non dirò a nessuno chi è veramente, lo proteggerò. Saprà la verità quando sarà abbastanza grande per capirla" pensò.

Nico abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò, pensando: "Nami è morta di parto, Rufy sul patibolo come re dei pirati". «Spero che il piccolo Ace non condivida altro del destino del suo omonimo» sussurrò.

[108].


End file.
